


Poolside

by ivredetoi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Pool, Smut, Spain, olicity - Freeform, the fuckening fic drive, yay sara lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivredetoi/pseuds/ivredetoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity enjoying honeymoon under the hot sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is my first fic ever and maybe I shouldnt have written smut as my first but whatever I already did.  
> I love dettiot and her recent the fuckening fic drive and couldnt agree more that this fandom needs more smut. So I thought I should help a little, I gave it a shot
> 
> Feel free to tell me your ideas about this and feel more free to suggest fixing. that would be great. anyways I love this fandom and I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> ps I'm the queen of typos. so sorry for that. I already checked for them but if any left, forgive me.  
> pps you can also reach me from tumblr as ivre-detoi

She was sitting on the painted cement tiles framing the pool which was in the middle of the courtyard of the small villa they are staying at. It was a Spanish style stucco walled old house with the painted tiles everywhere and it could be the third best thing felicity loved about their honeymoon, preceded by her husband Oliver Queen and the great weather in Marbella. They didn’t leave the house except for 2 short dinners and she wasn’t complaining because after all these years they finally got each other and neither of them wants to let go. This was another reason she loved the courtyard. She could enjoy the sun and the cardinal activities of their honeymoon at the same time. If it wasn’t for this place she would go back to Starling City as pale as she was before and this is not something she would want considering all the possible snarky comments and wiggled eyebrows from Roy, Thea and Sara about reasons her skin not getting tanned under the hot Mediterranean sun.

She was determined to enjoy much earned sunbathing time today and that was the reason she wasn’t looking over her shoulder wondering what took Oliver so long to talk to only 2 servants of the house. She wasn’t comfortable with being frisky all the time when servants are around especially after that time when that poor woman walked in on them having delicious morning sex on the kitchen counter. In Felicity’s defence she didn’t know they came to house this early, Oliver didn’t care at all. She tried to act annoyed by his indifference around them but secretly enjoyed being the only thing he cared. As he was determined to show her how much he loved her every second, he was telling servants to come for shorter time of periods. She blushed thinking about that morning and then cringed, her mind won’t help her forget that embarrassment but sure Oliver would after recreating the scene another morning. Smiling to herself she checked the pile of magazines housekeeper bought for them and picked one women magazine, ‘perfect! light reading for a light day’ she thought. plus it had one of those cliche lists; “best ways to have vacation sex” ‘oh how relevant she said sarcastically and started reading. Moving her legs in the cool water now and then under the hot sun she didn’t realized she was caught up on reading this much.

“What?! sex in the pool is number 3?! Who writes these things?” She jumped when he heard Oliver asking “What?”

“Nothing. I know you can’t help it but you really should give some heads up because one of these days I will have a heart attack I will haunt you for the rest of your life.”

Oliver padded towards to pool on the heated floor tiles chuckling and before jumping into the pool in that split second he saw felicity finally turning her head to him and widening her eyes.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU NAKED?” This man was going to be her death she was sure. But it was very enjoyable to watch his muscles flex before he disappeared into the water. When he appeared on the surface again she was just staring at him with her mouth open. She wondered if she ever get used to this.

“What were you saying again?” he swam towards her until he is resting his forearms on her both side, smiling mischievously.

“uh.. oh nothing” she was glad she managed to close his mouth before he nudges her legs to rest between them. She tossed the magazine aside. “Just a stupid article about pool sex. Someone with a vagina can’t write something like this. I’m not even talking lubricant problems. Just the possibility of all the chemicals in a pool messing with ph balance of … okay now I’m babbling and the fact that we are actually in a pool doesn’t make my babble less embarrassing”

He smiled and rested his cheek on her thigh and mumbled to her skin

“Hi”

She reciprocated his smile with her own, not aware of the things Oliver could do to see that smile of hers. It was the most beautiful thing in the world and in these moments he was amazed at her power on him. Just a smile of her surpasses everything he felt with any women before her. And plus her sight in those bikinis which makes his blood boil.

“What about them? She lowered her eyes on her torso before she snapped.

“What about my bikinis?, wait did you say that out loud unintentionally? She threw her head in laughter then started caressing his short wet hair “Oh my god it’s nice to be on this side of conversation for once. And fyi, I love my new bikini collection”

“Oh believe me I love them more than you do and I’m glad I am the only one who gets to appreciate them”

She was about to state his unnecessary and silly jealousy but now he was playing with the strings of one side of her bikini bottom while kissing from her knee to all the way to her hipbone. She tried to take a deep breath and put her hands on the tiles to sit straight up. The heat started pooling around her middle and her nerves lit up by the sparks of his touch. She knew she would be squirming under his touch soon. Knowing her body as much as her and already untied the strings, he put his arms under her knees and braced her thighs. she yelped when he drew her near the edge (pun intended) and grabbed his shoulders.  
Having him this near to her center made her wetter than she already was, she just wanted to rub her thighs. he was so close yet so far. Giving in, she let a moan escape her mouth. Now his mouth was giving open mouth kisses to across her navel.

“Oliver..” she breathed. He stopped and looked up.

“I think we can both agree on this does not count as ‘in the pool’ so...”

“Yeah.. I couldn’t agree more” she said with a hitched breath and half lidded eyes. She tried to move her legs under his grasp as much as she can and it spurred him on. As his kissed go down on her body, only thing she could do was placing her hands on his neck and scraping the hair on his nape. She smiled after eliciting a shiver from him but her smile turned into another moan when he licked her slit. She whimpered when he moves his mouth to apex of her thigh, kissing and nibbling her flesh. When he made his way to her other thigh, she couldnt take anymore teasing and pulled his hair as much as she can and looked into his eyes.

“I need you, now”

His eyes matched with her eyes, dark with lust and without warning he lapped his tongue between her glistening folds. He dipped his tongue sucked and drew circles on her clit. She started to chanting his name and very glad that no one was around and she didn't contain her moans. Seeing her letting all go like this he growled. Her taste was dripping from his chin; he grazed his teeth over her sensitive clit. As his grip was still bruising and firm, she raked her nails and pulled him towards her and came her voice echoing in the empty courtyard.

When she came back to earth after couple of minutes she opened her eyes to clear blue sky and realized she is still holding his head tightly between her legs and let go immediately although he didn't seem to mind while licking her clean.

“Oh my god did I suffocate you?” she cupped his face. He licked his lips and laughed placing his hands on her sides.

“Felicity, it’s cute that you think you can suffocate me” he lifted his body off the water with his amazingly strong forearms to give her a long kiss. Then he got back to his first place, on head her thigh, hands resting on her waist he continued to giving tickling stubble kisses.

“I’ve just got eaten out sitting on pool edge and I’m still called cute. Okay.” She removed his hands from his waist and throwing one leg over his head, got up from where was and walked towards the low patio door opening to their bedroom. Undoing the knot at the back of her bandeau bikini top, she looked over her shoulder:

“This cute person is going to do not-so-cute things in the bed. Care to join?”

He got out of the pool and caught her by her waist right after she passed the door. She enjoyed the cool water droplets rolling between her warm back and his chest. One hand going up to his neck and other resting on his forearm snaking her waist, he turned and captured his lips in a long kiss. As his hands move to her breasts she wiggled her ass against naked and much ready erection. Felicity smiled biting her lip because already made a list in his mind to torture Oliver enough to not to call her cute after sex again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your precious thoughts!


End file.
